


Comfort Me

by SkylerSkyhigh



Series: Welcome To My Life [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Papyrus, Big Brother Sans, Blasters as pets, Child!Reader - Freeform, Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Reader is based off me, Reader is not specified, Reader is sad, Reader likes psychology, Reader used to be an orphan, Sans and Papyrus comforts reader, Younger Sibling Reader, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: You had a bad day and came home after crying. Sans and Papyrus helps comforts you.





	Comfort Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to make a comfort, brotherly drabble that ended up being too long so I made it into a one shot. The event actually happened cause I based it off my experience. So you could say it's personal. So hope you like it!

You sat at the almost empty bus stop with tears streaming down your face. School ended almost an hour ago and everyone has left already leaving you all alone. The stress of today made you cry, if anyone sees they didn't bat an eye leaving you to your misery. 

You sniffed and wiped away your tears only to replace with more as your heart ached and voices repeating in your head. Your breathing stuttered and your chest heaved with your sobs and you hunch over yourself on the bench. Their voices kept repeating in your head, in your ears making you sob harder. You fought to stop the tears but more kept coming. 

You hear a familiar noise of your brother's red car and looked up. Sure enough Papyrus' new red sports car drove towards you. The car stopped with Papyrus waving hello from the open window. You sniffed and wiped a tear away and picked up your backpack walking towards the car. You see Papyrus' hand pause as he notices your expression and you were sure he muttered "Why Is (Y/n) Crying?"

You turn your head down to stare at the ground as you walked, your eyes hurt from crying. You open the car door and sat down on the seat beside Papyrus. You put down your bag on the car floor and fastened your seatbelt, silent as Papyrus looked at you worried. 

"So How Was School?" Papyrus asked with a soft smile. The wound was still fresh and brought more tears in your eyes as you shook your head. You didn't want to talk about it. Papyrus nodded in understanding and patted the top of your head. 

"It's Alright. We're Heading Home Now." Papyrus said and drove off. "I'm Sure Sans Would Be Home By Now. I Think I Might Make Lasagna Today. Extra Cheese Of Course, Nyeheheh." That brightened you up a bit. You love lasagna, especially when Papyrus makes them. "I Can Ask Sans To Make Some Quiche For Snacks. I Think We Have Time To Watch A Movie Today. Oh! I'm Sure Century Would Love To See You! That Blaster Honestly Loves You More Than His Own Owner. Serve Sans Right For Not Playing With Him. Nyeheheh!"

Your adoptive brother's joyful voice made you smile but it fell when you reminded yourself that he's your adoptive brother. Not your own. Tears sprung again and you quickly wiped them away. Stupid bullies. You know you shouldn't listen to them but you couldn't help it when it's true. But it hurts too much. 

If Papyrus notices he didn't voice it and turned the volume up slightly louder, discreetly enough to not be noticed. The current song ended and another started, one of your favorites. It cheered you up a bit. You look out the window trying to focus on the lyrics instead of the taunting voices of your classmates. 

Finally you reached home and got out of the car slightly happier than before you got on but still upset. You open the front door and smiled when Sans' blaster pet, Century, yipped and licks your face jumping excitedly. You pet the blaster's head softly and head to your bedroom to change into a more comfortable article of clothing. Century notices your mood as you walked off. He looked up at Papyrus and whines sadly. 

Papyrus gave him a sad smile and patted his head. "I Know. (Y/n) Had A Bad Day. Let's Cheer Them Up Okay Boy?"

Century barked in agreement making Papyrus smile at the blaster's intelligence. He heads for the kitchen to start making lasagna and call his brother. Sans must know about this to help their upset sibling. 

~~~

After a thorough shower, you wore a pair of dark blue loose sweatpants and a bright blue loose t-shirt. You are still fairly upset from today and wanted nothing more than to lie in bed and cry but the smell of your favorite food made you change your mind. 

You made your way to the living room and sat down on the couch. Your lap was immediately taken by Century who panted up at you. You pet his head softly before he lifted his head off your lap and laid down by your feet and closing his eyes. You smile down at him, lazy just like his owner. 

The side of the couch dipped with a familiar weight. You didn't turn to look at your brother, still a bit upset. 

Sans got a call from Papyrus that their sibling had a rough day leaving you upset. So upset that you cried. They know you rarely cry for anything so seeing you cry is concerning. He was pretty sure the other students picked on you again. You were ignorant, which they didn't mind since it was a small sign of innocence, but there are some things that you understand perfectly. You didn't know that throwing bottles and other things at someone is not a game of makeshift dodgeball nor did you know that taking someone's stuff without returning it was bad or when someone asks too many insensitive questions and responding with sarcastic remarks is mocking you, you didn't know. Yet there are things you know all too well. One of them is that people are cruel and cold hearted sometimes. 

Insults didn't phase you nor is throwing stuff. But what phases you without fail is when someone talks about something personal to you. Be it being adopted by monsters or used to be homeless or not being good at some subjects. Sans was sure that the other students must have said something in that area. He wonders if he can get some names from the kid but you are too kind and would never say any names, especially about this. Hell, you refer to them as classmates and not friends, a line between two different terms. 

Sans notices your down mood immediately and smile sadly. He knows that you sometimes needs space. Being alone without someone to trust in a long time had taught you to push people away to avoid being hurt. Too many times you shut down or push the brothers away when they tried to comfort you. They have to tread carefully and let you come to them at your own pace. They always need to be ready with opens arms to comfort you. You mentioned once that you hated when people push you away when you ask for help like on the streets. When those people pushed you away once you never ask them for help ever again. The brothers have yet to push you away from much needed comfort. 

"hey, Paps is done making lasagna." Sans begins softly. "i believe i have your favorite show recorded for you before I left. three new episodes of brain games. wanna eat in front of the tv? i even got some egg tarts when I got back."

Your face slightly brightened as he went on. You nodded your head and forced a smile, he smiled back. All three of them, plus a blaster, sat in front of the tv eating lasagna and watching brain games. Brain games is a psychology show about the brain and how it sometimes tricks you like how illusions work of how your memory tricks you into remembering things that never happened. It brought a smile to their faces when you began to cheer up as you played the games the show provided to test your brain. It was honestly scary yet amusing when you passes almost all the tests with your knowledge of psychology but some still catch you by surprise. You were honestly having a good time watching the show and commenting about it with your own thoughts and views. 

After three shows, dinner and snacks, it was time for bed. You went to your room and the brother tucked you in. Sans kisses your forehead goodnight as Papyrus patted your head. 

"night kid."

"Goodnight Sans. Goodnight Papyrus." you said sleepily. 

Papyrus left after closing the lights and Sans was about to leave when you grab his wrist. He looks down at you and notices that you were not looking at him but at your hands. 

"what's up?"

"Sans, um we had a group project today at literature class." you said lowly. 

Sans knew where this was going and braced himself. You were never picked to be in any group and more often than not the teacher had to put you in a random one but even then the other students won't let you do anything. He knew it made you feel useless, that's why the brothers let you help them with their projects, whether it was Sans and his machine or Papyrus with his traps. You always smiled as try explained how their projects worked and answered every question not like the other students who didn't bother to tell you anything and refused to answer any questions. And they wonder why you couldn't understand anything from the projects. At least you managed to pick up a few things from their explanations to the whole class and overheard their conversations. If not then you wouldn't have gotten anything. 

"This time it was a selected group for a big project, a competition. The teacher had already picked six people for the project but it requires ten. I wanted to join and the teacher let me so me and the others sat with the other six at the front of the class. But..." you sniffed as tears dotted your eyes. "The others started saying to the teacher 'no', 'don't', 'pick someone else' and all that. They didn't want me in the group. The teacher was about to scold them but I quickly shrugged and said it was okay and went back to my chair. I was a bit hurt but it was no big deal. It was normal. But then-. Then they started, the whole class started cheering loudly since I wasn't joining the group. I couldn't- I-. I cried. It hurt too much. I just-." you said sadly and cried. Something burned like a fire in Sans but he pushed it down, best not to get mad. 

You sniffed wiped away a tear as you chuckled humourlessly. "The teacher noticed how upset I was and started scolding the whole class. Heh, she's the best." Sans had to agree. Looks like someone got some brownie points. He has to remind himself to bake some cookies to give to your literature teacher in the next PTA meeting. "I said it was okay when I didn't join. I won't be of help anyway."

Now this is where Sans protested. "don't say that. you love literature and you're the best. didn't they always ask to copy your answers in every exercise the teacher game in class?" Technically they were using you since they were too lazy to do it themselves but you said that it made you feel useful so he didn't pry. 

You shrugged. "They don't do that anymore since they can do it themselves."

"well whatever, they don't know what they're missing. you can make stories better than them. i should know. i read them." Sans rubs your head gently and wiped away your tears. "hey, hey. shh... it's alright. they're just being unfair. let me guess, the ones that were picked are their friends?"

You nodded in affirmation. "see? they weren't being fair. so don't bother. hey, what if I take you to the butterfly park tomorrow? i heard there's some new caterpillars that just transformed into butterflies."

"Really?" you ask wide eyed. "Will there be a Queen Alexander's Butterfly? A Blue Morpho?" you gasp. "A Monarch?!"

Sans chuckled and kissed your forehead. "maybe, you'll just have to wait and see. night kiddo."

"Night Sans." you said and closed your eyes to drift off into sleep. Sans smiles and closed the door, sighing one it was closed. He saw Papyrus standing just in front of him, crossing his arms and a frown on his face. 

"you heard?"

"Yes." Papyrus nodded. "You'd Think The Parents Taught Them Proper Behavior. Last I Checked, That Kind Of Behavior Isn't Proper."

"yeah, those kids are spoilt brats. don't tell (y/n) I said that, they'll defend those little shits." Sans said and head to the living room with Papyrus following behind him. 

"Language Brother, But I Agree. Our Little Sibling Is A Kind Soul Even After What They've Been Through."

Sans sat on the couch with a loud, tired exhale. "i just wish we could do something about them."

"I Do Too Brother But Alas It Is Beyond Our Power. We Could Bring This Up To The Next PTA Meeting."

"no. the kid'll shut down if we bring it up and the parents will just say we're spoiling the kid or some other bullshit. at least our sib isn't going around pushing everyone down."

"I Get What You Mean Brother." Papyrus sighed and st down beside the elder. "(Y/n) Is Different, Special. They Don't Fit With The Others So They See Them As An Outcast. An Anomaly."

Sans scoffs. "wait till (y/n) succeeds and be famous around the world. be the best thing the world has ever seen. that'll teach them."

"They Want To Be A Writer Sans. Not A Pop Star."

"and they'll be famous for writing the best series of books the world has ever seen. I don't care what the kid wants to be. i'll support them either way."

"Same Here Brother." Papyrus hummed in agreement. 

You didn't get any support at school nor have any parents or blood relative family like everyone else but at home, you have all the support and comfort you'll ever need. At home with your brothers, that's your real family no matter what people say.

**Author's Note:**

> The bus stop incident and the class incident actually happened. I never had anyone to comfort me during those times so I had to...rant I suppose. This is my way to get over my past and move on. My coping and healing mechanism if you will. 
> 
> If you have someone, family or not, that looks like they're having a bad day, I encourage you to make their day better. It really does help a lot. To have someone to make your dark day bright again. Imagine yourself in that situation, wouldn't you want someone to help you? With that in mind, thanks for reading.


End file.
